The Transition
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: NOT A SLASH! I know some people were probably wondering how I randomly went from Megamind to Dr. Horrible, so here's a little story for ya. Continue on request. Rated for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **Nikki Greene lives in Metro City and is dating Megamind. But things aren't quite right...when Dr. Horrible comes to town, things change for Nikki.

**AUTHOR: **La Chica De Ojos Azules

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: **_"Let's play 'throw pillows at each other'!"- Dmetri Greene _

* * *

><p>"I just don't know, Em," Nikki Greene said to her twin sister, Emma. They were seated in a small coffee shop, Nikki with a glass of water in front of her because Emma refused to buy her a coffee. "I really don't...I don't really feel anything anymore, ya know?" Emma nodded knowingly and sipped her coffee.<p>

"I know what you mean, Nik," she said reassuringly. "Are ya gonna dump him?" Nikki's shoulders slumped. While she knew she didn't love the town's hero, Megamind, anymore, she wasn't sure if she could dump him. He was just so sweet to her.

"I'm not sure," Nikki said finally. "I'm honestly not sure. I feel like I want to-or need to, should I say-but at the same time I can't bring myself to say the words. I know that if I don't end it soon, something bad will happen. I dunno what, but I know something will." Emma nodded and threw her-now empty-coffee cup in the garbage can behind her.

The radio that was on the counter suddenly began shouting, "ATTENTION! Attention citizens of Metro City! We have just received word that a villain has come to reside here. He has been identified as 'highly dangerous' and will hurt you if given the chance. He goes by the name of 'Dr. Horrible'. Be wary of Dr. Horrible and stay safe!"

The radio turned back to what Nikki called 'elevator music' that it was playing before the announcement. She wasn't scared, as she knew she should have been. After she and all her sister, Emma, Genesis, and Amethyst, had almost been killed some eight months earlier, she had learned not to be scared of much.

"We better head home," Emma said, seemingly unfazed by the announcement as well. Nikki nodded and pushed some curly blond hair over her shoulder as she followed Emma out the door. They were walking down the street, chatting unconcernedly, when Emma's watch beeped, saying she had to go to work. She gave Nikki a hurried half-hug before running in the direction on the movie theater. Nikki continued walking and put her headphones in, listening to _I'm Tryin' _by Trace Adkins. She wasn't really paying attention to anything until someone who was rounding the same corner she was, but the other way, ran straight into her.

Nikki fell, landing on her butt. She expected the man to say a hurried apology and run off, like she knew most people in Metro City would, but instead he crouched down to her level and said, "Are you alright?"

She looked up, surprised. But what she felt after she looked up was much more surprising. As previously mentioned, Nikki was not one to scare easily.

Nikki was scared.

Not of the man, no, but of the strange feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when she looked into his blue eyes. He had blond hair that was pushed up by thick welding goggles, and he was wearing a white lab coat. _Okay?_ thought Nikki. _That's a little weird..._

She took the hand that was offering her help to stand. When she had stood fully, she saw this man was not only attractive, but about a foot taller then her. Nikki looked up to see his face and began to thank him, but what came out of her mouth was far from a simple 'thank you.'

"Nehht..." The man raised an eyebrow and Nikki slapped a hand to her face, humiliated. _Nehht, Nikki? Really? Nehht? _She cleared her throat and said, "Uh, thanks..." She held her hand out. "I'm Nikki." He shook her hand, nervously looking over his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." _Oh my God, he has a nice voice..._ "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I really gotta-"

"_There he is!" _Nikki and the man both looked around the corner, their hands still connected. There were three police officers Nikki knew to be named as Al, Jim, and Gregory. They all came running and the man whispered, "_Shit!" _He released Nikki's hand and took off running, leaving Nikki standing with a bemused expression.

Al and Jim chased after him, but Gregory stopped and said, "Nikki! Are you alright?" Nikki nodded, still not sure of what was going on. "He didn't hurt you?"

_Not unless you mean by making my butt sore from falling on the concrete,_ Nikki thought. She shook her head.

"Why would he hurt me?" she asked.

"Did you hear the announcement on the radio about the new villain?" Nikki nodded again. "That's him." Nikki felt her jaw drop. That man...the man that had been more considerate then anyone else in Metro City would have been...the one that made Nikki's heart race...was _evil?_

"So," Gregory said, his voice pulling Nikki from her thoughts, "I have to go help Jim and Al." He shook Nikki's hand warmly. "Stay safe, Ms. Greene." He ran off after the others, leaving Nikki standing dumbfounded on the sidewalk, not daring to believe what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what he looked like <em>one<em> more time!" Emma said excitedly, sitting down on the sofa in the apartment she shared with Nikki, Genesis, and Amethyst. Nikki rolled her blue eyes.

"He had blond hair, about six foot, and these _beautiful _blue eyes you could just get lost in." Nikki sighed and imagined Dr. Horrible again. His warm voice echoed through her head, sending chills up and down her arms.

"I thought you couldn't stand guys with blue eyes and blond hair," Amethyst asked, sitting in the chair that was beside another chair that her twin sister, Genesis, seated in.

"I did," Nikki replied dreamily. She sat in her 'think-y' chair and leaned on one of her arms, half a smile on her face. She jumped slightly when her phone rang, playing _Mr. Blue Sky_.

"City morgue; you kill 'em, we chill 'em."

"Nikki," said a familiar voice. It was the voice that belonged to Megamind, Nikki's boyfriend. "Are you okay? Greg-orr-ee told me that you met that guy Mr. Horrible or whatever it is."

"_Dr_. Horrible," Nikki corrected him. "Yeah, I'm good. He accidentally knocked me down and helped me up. I'm okay. He didn't hurt me."

"You sure?" _No, I'm lying. He slapped me, kicked me, and raped me._ Nikki snorted at her sarcastic thought, but didn't voice it.

"Yeah, I'm sure." _Come on, Nikki Bell, just do it...say the words...just say it..._ She took a deep breath. "Megs, I gotta talk to you..."

"Me too," he said, surprising her. "You wouldn't mind if I came over, would you?" Despite her shock, Nikki said, "Not at all..."

"Thanks. I love you." He let the words hang, telling Nikki he expected something in return from her.

"I love Youtube," she said quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice. It appeared that he didn't because he said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, causing Nikki to jump slightly, but answer the door nonetheless. Megamind stood there, waiting patiently. He smiled when he saw Nikki. "Hey," he said, stepping in the apartment and kissing her cheek quickly. Nikki didn't blush like she used to, instead, she forced a smile and said, "Hey, Megs." She closed the door and the walked to the couch. Emma, Genesis, and Amethyst had all left already, so it was just the two of them.<p>

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" he asked casually, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Nikki sat on the sofa.

"Uh...you can go first," Nikki replied nervously. He shrugged and said, "Okay, well..." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of her. Her eyes got wide and her jaw dropped.

"Nikki...will you marry me?" _He wasn't supposed to do that! _Nikki didn't say anything. Instead, she stood and walked calmly from the apartment, leaving him kneeling in front of the sofa, how with a velvet box out and open.

* * *

><p>After a short while of running, Nikki sank down against a brick wall, breathing heavily. He wasn't supposed to propose! Nikki hid her face in her hands, shaking her head. She didn't know why, but she started crying. A pair of running feet sounded, but then stopped suddenly.<p>

"Are you alright?" asked a voice that sounded familiar to Nikki. She looked up and her insides melted when she saw the handsome face of Dr. Horrible. She nodded and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Yeah," she said, her voice slightly high-pitched. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." Then she smiled weakly. "Still runnin' from the cops?"

Dr. Horrible made a scoffing sound. "What, those guys? Nah, I wasn't running from them. We were just playing a game of Cops-And-Robbers and they _really_ get into their characters." Nikki laughed.

"I can see that." She smiled at him and he smiled back. The sound of three pairs of running feet met their ears and Dr. Horrible mumbled, "Crap." He looked down at Nikki, and then to a small alley a few feet down the wall from where she was sitting.

"Come on." He held his hand out to her and she took it, smirking slightly. They ran over to the alley and sat down in it. Al, Jim, and Gregory went running straight past them. The sound of the footsteps died down and they looked at each other. Then they both burst out laughing. They continued laughing for no apparent reason and Nikki felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time with Megamind: comfortable.

When they had calmed down enough to talk, they talked. And they talked...and they talked...Nikki realized she could say anything she wanted to say and not be considered crazy for it. It was a nice feeling. Then they got on the subject of siblings.

"Oh, yeah, I have two younger sisters, who are twins, named Genesis and Amethyst," Nikki began. "And a twin named Emma." She let out a laugh. "The pretty twin."

"I doubt that's true," Dr. Horrible said quietly, surprising both himself and Nikki. She blushed deeply and said, "Aw, thanks, Dr. Horrible."

"Billy," he replied. "Call me Billy." Nikki smiled.

"Okay, Billy." They smiled at each other and both leaned in simultaneously. Right as their lips were about to meet, Nikki's phone rang, playing _Mr. Blue Sky._ She sighed and answered it.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, Nikki," said Megamind's gentle voice. "What's going on?" Nikki took a deep breath.

"Hey, Megs. Uh...look...I'm sorry I ran out like that, but the reason I had to talk to you earlier was that I-I was going to...I was going to break up with you."

"You were what?" His voice sounded hurt and confused, and it broke Nikki's heart a little bit.

"Yeah...I'm sorry, Megs...I hope we can still be friends..." With that, she gently shut the phone. Then she looked back over at Billy. "Sorry...that was my boyfriend...well, ex-boyfriend now..." He nodded.

"Noticed..."

"You know the town's hero Megamind?"

"Yeah, that's the reason I was relocated here." Nikki blinked. "The group I'm with wants me to kill him..." Nikki's eyes got wide.

"No!" Billy jumped slightly and looked over at her. "No, don't kill him. Please. I mean, while I just dumped him and all, I don't want him dead."

"I'm not going to kill him, Nikki," he promised. When he said her name, her heart bounced, making her feel like a teenage girl meeting Justin Bieber. "They're probably going to kill me for it, but I don't really care about that right now." Nikki nodded slightly and looked at her feet. She felt his hand lightly touch her chin and bring her head up so she was looking at him. "The only thing I care about right now is doing this." He leaned in and their lips met.

A few minutes later, the sound of running feet greeted them once more and they both pulled back. Nikki smiled dazedly for a second before realizing who the running feet belonged to. "I believe that's your good friends coming back to continue your game." Billy grinned.

"Shall we?" He held out his hand and Nikki took it, smiling and saying, "We shall." They stood up, still holding hands, and walked from the alley, talking happily.

* * *

><p><strong>WILL CONTINUE ON REQUEST<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's the one, the only, the fabulous, NICKOLE LAUREN GREENE! That's right. BOW at my feet! Okay, you don't have to...oh, and if you haven't yet, pretty pretty please read my fic Horrible Craziness? It's pretty funny, if I do say do myself, and I'm gonna update it when I get home from the Laundromat I'm going to later.**

_**QOTD: "On the Edge of the Dark Sea of Darkness."-Book title**_

**Enjoy!**

Nikki stumbled sleepily out into the bright sunshine of a Metro City morning. The sun beat down on her curly blond hair and she squinted her blue eyes so she could see. She had come outside at about eight in the morning to get a newspaper from the man that sold them just beside the apartment building she and her sisters lived in. She handed the man fifty cents and grabbed _Metro City Morning News _and she heard someone from behind her say, "Nikki?"

Nikki sighed as she recognized the voice and slowly turned, saying, "Hey, Billy." She was happy to see him, of course, but she would have preferred he hadn't caught her while in a pair of baggy gray sweatpants that were covered in beige paint splatters and a too-large gray shirt. He smiled slightly and raised his eyebrows at her outfit.

"Well, don't we look comfy?" Nikki blushed against her will and shuffled her fuzzy pink slipper-clad feet.

"I just woke up and didn't feel like getting dressed..." Billy laughed and gently tucked a stray curl off her face and behind her ear.

"To be fully honest, I think you look adorable." She blushed again and he leaned down to kiss her. The newspaper fell from Nikki's hand and hit the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms slide around her waist and pull her closer as the kiss deepened.

Nikki pulled back and said, "Would you like to come inside?" He nodded, so she grabbed the newspaper from the ground, took his hand, and they walked into the building, talking about anything that popped into their minds. They were both so happy that neither one noticed the blue alien standing about twenty feet away, his bright green eyes narrowed angrily and his arms crossed, the blue lips on his face pulled down into a frown.

* * *

><p>"Shh," Nikki whispered as they walked into her apartment. "I don't think my sisters are awake yet..." He nodded and they walked inside quietly. Once inside with the door shut, he wrapped his arms back around Nikki's waist. She smiled up at him and he returned the smile before resuming kissing her. She responded instantly by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, but Nikki's eyes flew open when the door to the living room opened.<p>

"_Nikki?" _The voice belonged to her twin sister, Emma. She quickly pushed away from Billy and said, "Hey, Em..." Nikki tossed the newspaper at her twin. "Got the paper..." Emma opened the paper, assuming the man Nikki had been making out with was Billy. "Sorry," Nikki mumbled to Billy. "That's my twin, Emma."

Billy looked to Emma, who was reading the paper, and then back to Nikki. "You think she's the pretty twin?" Nikki blushed and gave him a mumbled 'thanks' as Emma said, "Oh, God, Nik...you gotta read this..."

Nikki took the paper from Emma and read the headline she was indicating. "'Megamind Gives Pubic Announcement.'" Nikki's eyes widened. "Pubic?"

"What? No! It says 'public' and...wait...would that means he gives the announcement from his..."

Nikki snorted. "Nah, he doesn't have one."

"And how would you know?" Billy asked jokingly. Nikki's eyes widened once more.

"N-no! I-I didn't mean it that way! N-no, I've never done...no..." Billy laughed at her stuttering. Nikki blushed once more and began to read the newspaper article out loud.

"_Megamind, the town's hero, has made an announcement that he has sworn to kill Dr. Horrible, Metro City's new threat. Our hero says, 'If it puts my town in jep-ar-dee, I will do whatever I can to stop it. Nothing will hurt Metrocity while I'm here.' We once again remind you to be wary of Dr. Horrible. He is dangerous and will surely kill you if given the chance. City officials say he was seen harassing Megamind's girlfriend, Nicole-_" Nikki paused. "They misspelled my name...they _always_ misspell my name..." She shook her head and continued. "..._Nicole Greene. 'I'm just happy Nikki's okay,' says Megamind. 'But even though he didn't hurt her, I will still stop at nothing until this villain is put to rest.' Some people are reporting..." _

Nikki's voice trailed off and came to a stop. She looked at Billy, her eyes wide with fear. "Y-you've got to leave town..."

Billy blinked. "Why would I have to leave?"

"Because he'll hurt you!" Nikki declared, feeling scared again. _What is with me? I'm never scared! _

"I'm not going anywhere you're not," Billy said, making Nikki blush.

"Well," Emma said, not seeming to notice Nikki's blush. "Our rent is due today, so why not just pay it and leave?"

"Well, where would we go?" Nikki asked, looking down to hide her blush.

"We could go to LA where I used to live," Billy suggested, surprising Nikki. He saw her expression and quickly said, "I-I don't mean, like,live with me or anything. I just mean, like, ya know, live there."

Nikki smiled at his fumbling. "I think that's a brilliant idea."

* * *

><p>"You okay, Nik?" Billy asked Nikki a few days later. Nikki nodded shakily.<p>

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm okay..." Truth is, she was nervous. Moving had always gotten to her, so she was a little jumpy. With difficulty, she slammed the trunk of the car she, Emma, Amethyst, and Genesis had gotten about a month ago. That was everything. She looked back up at the apartment building with a feeling of nostalgia.

"Sight-seeing, Nikki?" Genesis asked sarcastically. Nikki elbowed her and turned to where Emma was putting things into the passenger's seat.

"Hey, Em?" Emma looked up. "I'm gonna go look around one last time..." Emma smiled sympathetically and nodded. Nikki smiled weakly back and walked into the building. The elevator ride to the sixth floor was slow, but it gave her time to think.

The elevator dinged and Nikki stepped out onto the familiar floor. Then she walked to the door to room six-hundred and four, which the door was open to, for some reason. She walked in and was shocked to see Megamind standing inside, looking around at the empty apartment.

"Megs?" He turned.

"Nikki! Hey, I didn't see you." He took another glance around the room. "Y-you moving?" Nikki nodded, still a bit surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, we are."

"Oh...w-where to?"

"Los Angeles," Nikki replied, her heart breaking a bit at the sad expression on his face.

"Oh..." He sighed. "New boyfriend?" Nikki looked up, shocked at him knowing that.

"Uh...y-yeah..." _How does he know that? _she thought._ Is he stalking me now! _She cleared her throat. "H-how did you...?"

"I saw you guys, uh...enjoying each other's company the other day." Nikki blushed deeply as she realized he meant he had seen Billy and her kissing.

"Well...I-I guess I'd better go..." She crossed the room swiftly to where he was standing and softly placed a kiss on his cheek. With tears stinging her eyes, she walked from the room, leaving Megamind there alone.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's wrong?" Billy asked Nikki after about twenty minutes of driving in silence. Nikki had gone with Billy in his car while Emma, Genesis, and Amethyst had gone in the other.<p>

"N-nothing..." Nikki sniffled. She had been sniffling ever since they got into the car.

"Nikki, even though I've only known you for a few days, I still know when you're upset. So what's wrong?" Nikki sighed.

"Well...even though I-I know I d-don't love Megamind anymore...I-I'm still gonna m-miss him..." Nikki felt hot tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Nikki," Billy softly said. Nikki leaned her head on his shoulder and released a shuddering sigh. Since he was driving, Billy couldn't comfort her as much as he wished he could, so he just removed one hand from the steering wheel and put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the country station Nikki had turned on was playing a love song by Rascal Flatts. "Oh, I love this song," she said softly. She had been humming along with the song for a few seconds before she realized there was another voice singing with the trio coming through the speakers. She looked at Billy and smiled slightly when she saw it was him quietly singing.<p>

"_That every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms. This much I know is true...that God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you." _

Nikki leaned back on his shoulder and listened to him sing. _Bless the Broken Road_ was her favorite song, and she fell asleep, imagining he was directing the sweet poetic words to her.

* * *

><p>Nikki woke up about two hours later to the sound of her phone ringing from her pocket. "H-hello?" she asked sleepily.<p>

"Hey, Nik," Emma's voice said. "Tell Billy to stop at the Shell gas station just up the road, okay?"

"Mmkay," Nikki replied sleepily. She shut her phone and gave the instructions to Billy, who nodded and did as was told. Emma's car was already there. Billy started getting gas as Nikki went inside. She saw Emma at the checkout counter and waved happily. Then she went to the drink fridge and got the Dr. Pepper Billy had asked her to get him. She was trying to decide what drink to get for herself when she noticed a ragged looking man staring at her. She glanced at him once before selecting a cream soda. She walked to the chip isle and the man, who she assumed was a hobo, followed her. Nikki walked. The hobo walked. Nikki sped up. The hobo sped up. Nikki stopped. The hobo stopped.

After she had payed for her things, she speed walked outside, the hobo going the same pace. She jumped into Billy's car and said, "Drive! A hobo is stalking me!" Billy looked at her like she was crazy for a minute and she defensively mumbled, "Look..." She weakly pointed out the window, where the hobo was standing about twenty feet away. Billy looked from the man and back to Nikki one time before laughing. "Oh, shut up..." Nikki mumbled, going red and sinking down in her seat.

* * *

><p>"I say we stop for the night," Nikki yawned. It was about eight-thirty pm, and since they had to wake up early, they were all purely exhausted.<p>

"I second that," Billy said, repressing a yawn. Nikki called Emma and told her to stop at the hotel that was just about a mile away. Emma agreed.

Once they got to the hotel, Nikki grabbed a bag with her pajamas, a change of clothes, and her toiletries. Billy did the same and they waited until Emma, Genesis, and Amethyst got there. Once they had, they all went inside and checked in.

Up on the seventh floor, they got into the two rooms that were conjoined by a door. There were two beds in one of the rooms and one in the other. Emma and Nikki were going to share one bed, Genesis and Amethyst were going to share the other, and Billy got the other room to himself. They all changed, brushed their teeth, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Nikki was woken up suddenly at around two am by being shoved off the bed, landing on the floor. She looked up onto the bed at her twin's still sleeping form. Emma was sprawled across the bed, obviously quite content. <em>Well, thanks<em>, Nikki thought sarcastically. There was no more room in Genesis and Amethyst's bed, and she certainly wasn't going to get back into the bed with Emma. So, greatly embarrassed, Nikki got up, went to the other room, and cautiously laid down beside Billy.

Billy woke up and looked down at Nikki. "Nikki?" he asked drowsily. "What are you doing here?"

"Emma shoved me off the bed," Nikki replied in a small voice. Billy looked down at her for a moment before sighing and wrapping his arms around her. Nikki scooted back so she was cuddled up against his warm chest. After a few moments of lying there in silence, Nikki fell asleep, still wrapped in Billy's arms.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up the next morning and her first thought was wondering where Nikki was. She looked over to Genesis and Amethyst's bed, but she wasn't there. She checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. <em>Maybe Billy knows where she is,<em> she thought. She walked into Billy's room and her jaw at the sight that greeted her.

Nikki was fast asleep, snuggled up against Billy with his arms holding her close. _Did they...? No, no they couldn't have...Nikki doesn't believe in doing that before marriage...does she?_ Nikki suddenly sat up in bed and yelled, "MEGAN'S A DUMBASS!" Emma quickly hurried from the room and Billy woke up too, surprised by Nikki's yell.

"Who's Megan?" he asked sleepily. Nikki looked up for a second, trying to think if she knew a Megan.

"I dunno," she eventually said. Billy laughed. Nikki suddenly blushed and said, "And, uh...sorry for coming in here..."

Billy shrugged. "I didn't mind...actually, it was kind of nice...except for the fact that you snore like a pig." Nikki blushed again.

"I know I do...sorry..." Billy laughed again and Nikki crawled over him to get to the other side of the bed, where she got off the bed and ran to the window. "Do we have to drive all day today?" she whined. Billy blinked.

"What else would we do?" Nikki ran to the window, were the curtains were drawn.

"Sight-see! We're in Missouri! Missouri is _beautiful_ during the fall! And there's so much to see!" She threw open the curtains dramatically. What was out the window caused Billy to howl with laughter.

Just outside the window was a brick wall, obviously a wall of a building. Nikki looked out the window, she got a funny expression on her face and she slowly looked back at Billy, who was still laughing. "Uh...uh..." Nikki quickly shut the curtains. "Or we could just drive all day..." Billy laughed harder and Nikki went red.

"Th...that was..." He laughed some more. When he had finally calmed down enough to speak, he looked up and said, "That was the funniest thing ever." Nikki sat down next to him, the funny expression still on her blushing face. Billy hugged her and said, "That was amazing, Nik."

Nikki shrugged in false modesty. "Yeah, I'm talented..." He laughed again and lightly kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Nikki pulled a green shirt over her head and examined the effect it had on her slim body. When she had finally decided she liked it, she pulled on a pair of dark jeans to go with it. <em>Now my hair...<em> She grabbed a hairbrush and ran it through her curly hair. When done, she considered attempting to straighten it, but left it down in the end.

_Well, Nikki, you've managed to make yourself look decent_, she thought with a smile. Then she walked from the bathroom to be immediately yanked to the left by Emma, who said in a taunting voice, "What did you two do last night?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Nikki smacked Emma's arm. "Emma-Lee Greene! Are you implying that you think I slept with him?" Emma raised her eyebrows, indicating Nikki was right. "No! Em, I wouldn't do that! I went to his room because _someone_ kicked me off the bed at two in the morning!" She glared at Emma.

"So...you guys _didn't_ do anything?"

"_No!_" Nikki said, stressing the word to it's best extent.

"Oh...I thought you guys would have been-"

"NOT LISTENING!" Nikki yelled, covering up her ears with her hands. "I can't heeeeeeear you!" Then she started singing the first song that came to her head. "_What kind of word tells about a verb? Adverbs! Adverbs! When, where, how! What kind of word tells about a verb now? Adverbs! Adverbs! When, where how!" _

Emma looked at her with an amused expression on her face , but she walked away anyways. Nikki took her hands from her ears and rolled her eyes.

"Why were you singing a song about adverbs?" Billy asked Nikki as he walked into the girls' room. Nikki shrugged.

"I didn't wanna listen to Emma..." Billy looked at her funnily for a second before shaking his head and wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. At that exact moment, Genesis woke up, saw them, and yelled, "_Nasty!"_

* * *

><p>"LA city limits!" Nikki said happily to her cell phone. She was recording on it, and she turned the small phone to the LA sign.<p>

"Enjoying yourself, Nikki?" Billy asked her, shooting her an amused look. Nikki quickly directed the phone to him.

"Say it to the camera!" Billy rolled his eyes briefly at the phone before turning his attention back onto the road.

"Now, Billy," Nikki said in a disapproving voice. "What if someone finds these videos and we get famous for then and you're just being a total jackwagon the whole time!"

"I can live with that," he replied. Nikki rolled her eyes and turned the camera back to herself.

"Don't mind him. He's just a meanie-butt." She turned the camera back to him. "A big, fat, meanie-butt!"

"That really hurt my feelings, Nik," Billy said sarcastically. "I don't know if I'll ever get over that." Nikki laughed, leaned over, and kissed his cheek once.

"Better?" she asked, smiling.

"Maybe," he replied, returning her smile. Nikki quickly turned the camera to him and said, "That's the smile I wanted out of you!" Billy laughed.

"Turn your camera off, Nik," he advised her. Nikki stuck her tongue out at him and shut the phone.  
>"Happy, Mr. Grumpy-Face?"<p>

"How did you know that was my last name?" Nikki started laughing.

"Nikki!" Billy said suddenly. She looked at him, startled. "Look!" Nikki looked out the window, but just saw normal things.

"What?"

"It's the first McDonald's we've passed while in LA. Don't you wanna get it on camera?" Nikki thwacked his arm.

"Hardee-har-har," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Real funny." Billy shrugged.

"I try."

* * *

><p>"I guess we'll stay here until we find a place to live," Nikki said, walking into a the hotel room. It had two beds. <em>Of course<em>, she thought. _I gotta share a bed with Emma once again!_

_"_Okay," Emma yawned. She stumbled sleepily to the bed and collapsed onto it, fast asleep and sprawled across the covers. Nikki blinked once as Genesis, Amethyst, and Billy came into the room as well. Genesis and Amethyst copied Emma's motions on the other bed, but they didn't flop across the blankets.

"No, no," Nikki yawned. "Don't bother yourselves with my sleeping issues. Oh, no, I'm just f-f-f-fine." She yawned again on the last word. "I'll sleep on the floor. No, no! Don't worry yourselves. I'll be fine with the dust-bunnies and cockroaches."

"Mmkay," Amethyst mumbled sleepily. She fell back into a slumber and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your care, Amethyst." Billy wanted very badly to take Nikki back home so she'd have a bed to sleep in, but he knew that it would be a bad way to kick off living in a new town. Going home at night with a villain would surely make people talk. So, he leaned down and kissed her, promising to see her first thing in the morning.

Nikki smiled tiredly at Billy before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him once more before he left. The kiss left her slightly dazed, as kissing Billy always did. Smiling stupidly, she curled up as small as she could on the bed Emma was passed out on and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three :)**

_**QOTD: "I took off my diaper..."-Dmetri Greene**_

_**"'Metri, your diapers on you!" -Nikki Greene**_

_***looks down* "Oh..."-Dmetri Greene**_

* * *

><p>"Sir, is this <em>really <em>necessary?" Minion asked for the twelfth time. Megamind rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Minion! It most certainly _is_ necessary! I know that man Nikki was...Nikki was kissing was Professor Horrible."

"_Dr._ Horrible," Minion corrected. Megamind rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever! I just know it was him! He must have brain-cleaned her." Minion thought for moment before letting out a laugh and saying, "Oh, you mean brain-_washed_."

"Cleaned, washed, their both forms of cleansing! The point is we need to get her back!" Minion sighed and focused his fishy-eyes on the road once more. Megamind convinced (cough cough _forced_) him to go to LA to get Nikki back. The blue alien was simply convinced Nikki hadn't left intentionally, while Minion was positive she had.

Minion turned on the radio and the song _Second Chance_ by Shinedown was playing. Megamind, thinking of Nikki, turned it to a country station. His sidekick looked at him for a moment, but didn't question his actions.

"_Have you ever had to love someone...who just don't feel the same?_" the artists sang. _Boy I know the feeling,_ Megamind thought sadly. _What does she see in him anyways? She always said she hated guys with blond hair. Well, she certainly changed her mind,_ he added bitterly. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when they entered LA twenty minutes later. Nor did he notice the very two people he was thinking about walking down the sidewalk, eating ice cream.

* * *

><p>"Find a place yet?" Billy asked Nikki. She shook her head and licked her chocolate ice cream.<p>

"Nope. Nothing that can fit all four of us, at least."

"Have you always lived with your sisters?" he inquired. Nikki nodded in and sad, "Yep. Part of me has always wanted to know what it would be like to live alone or-" She broke off, embarrassed by what she had been planning to say. She was _going_ to say 'with a man', but that would leave an awkward and uncomfortable silence. So, she cleared her throat and said, "Yeah, I've always lived with them."

"Nice," he replied. Nikki smiled at him and they continued walking. Billy surprised both himself and Nikki by taking her hand. She was surprised, but not displeased. After a while of simply walking, they sat down on a bench. Nikki sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Billy found himself thinking about how perfect the moment would be if he would just say three little words. _Do I love her?_ he thought. _Do I really?_ He looked down at her again and decided now wasn't the time. It was about as perfect as a moment could be, and he was happy with it.

* * *

><p>"Do you even know where she lives?" Minion asked. Megamind shook his head. "How do you plan to find her?" Megamind shrugged. "So...basically we're going around LA looking for a girl that could be anywhere in the city and we have nothing that indicates where she is?" Megamind nodded. Minion sighed. <em>What could possibly go wrong?<em> he sarcastically thought.

The car was parked, and Megamind got out after changing into a man with red hair, still with his shockingly green eyes. Minion changed into a tall mad with shaggy brown hair, of course, with his brown eyes. "So," Minion said, locking the car. "What's the plan?"

"Who says there is one?" Megamind asked.

"Sir, are you telling me that we drove halfway across the country to find your ex and bring her home without having a plan?"

"Well," Megamind mumbled. "When you say it like that..." Minion sighed exasperatedly. He loved Megamind like he was a brother. He really did. But his plans were...unplanned most of the time.

"I have an idea," Minion said. "Why not just call her, tell her she left something in Metro City so she'll give you her address, and you can just go there?"

"Good idea!" Megamind declared, pulling out his phone and pressing speed dial two.

* * *

><p>"So, yeah, I found this one place," Emma said over the phone. "It's big enough, but <em>God<em> it smells bad! We'd even have a guest room, but I doubt I'd ever get over that stench. I mean, it's just putrid. It smells like something died. Simply...oh, God, dead cat! Dead cat! Gross! Dead cat!" There was a scuffling sound and Nikki heard Genesis yell, "Cool!"

"Genesis Greene, you put that down _right now!_" Genesis yelled something and Amethyst shrieked. "Stop hitting Amethyst!" There was a lot of confused yelling and then Emma screamed, "I'll call you back!" The line went dead and Nikki turned to Billy slowly and said, "So the search is still on..."

He laughed, having heard the yelling, and Nikki shoved her phone back in her pocket. They walked out of the apartment complex they had been searching in (no luck) and Nikki's phone rang again. It was _Mr. Blue Sky_.

"Why is Megs calling me?" she wondered out loud. Nonetheless, she flipped the phone open with a "Vote for Nikki."

"Hi, Nikki. You left some stuff in the lair. I was wondering if I could get your address to send them to you?"

"Oh," Nikki said, grateful. "Thanks, Megs. Uh..." She put her hand over the receiver and said to Billy, "You don't mind if I give him you address to send some stuff to, do you? Seeing as I don't have an apartment..."

"Not at all," Billy replied, smiling. Nikki returned the smile and mouthed _thank you_ before going back to the phone. She gave Megamind Billy's address, thanked him, and hung up.

After looking for another thirty minutes (again no luck), Billy glanced at his phone for the time and said, "I'd better get home."

"Oh, fine." Nikki sighed. "I'll go back to the hotel." She hugged Billy and he kissed her forehead. The touch of his lips sent warmth throughout her entire body. He left, leaving Nikki to walk home, dazed and happy.

* * *

><p>Megamind changed back into himself, walked up to the door Nikki said was her apartment and knocked. After a moment, the door opened and the Horrible dude was standing there. "What are you doing here?" both men asked simultaneously. "I live here," Billy said at the same time Megamind said, "I'm looking for Nikki." Pause. "You <em>live<em> here?" Megamind asked while Billy said, "Why would Nikki be here?"

"Hang on," Megamind said, breaking the speaking-at-the-same-time thing. "Nikki gave me this address to send something to her."

"Yeah," Billy agreed. "Because they don't have an apartment yet. They're still searching. So she gave you my address to...wait...if you were gonna send her something, why are you here?"

An evil smirk fell across the blue face that was all-too familiar with it. "Funny you should mention that..." He pulled a beaten-up gun from his belt and held it up, pointing at Billy.

"Woah, woah, woah," Billy said, holding his hands up and taking a step back. "Let's not do anything rash..." He let out a nervous laugh. Megamind didn't listen to him as he rotated the body of the gun so it was set to 'destroy'. Billy's eyes widened and he said, "Why are you doing this?"

"I've sworn to destroy the only thing standing between me and my true love." Megamind closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Megamind muttered, looking at the gun. His eyes widened. "_Warming up?_" Billy sighed out of relief. Megamind turned around and yelled, "MINION!" Seeing an opportunity, Billy quickly grabbed the gun from the alien and held it up to him, his hands shaking. Megamind at him for a moment before letting out a rude laugh. "You're not gonna hurt me!"

Billy opened his mouth to argue, but then he hung his head. "You're right," he quietly said. Megamind looked shocked and Billy dropped the gun. "I'm not...I can't...I really can't..."

"You...wait...what?" Megamind asked, still shocked. Billy shrugged and kicked the gun to him. It rested at the alien's feet, the 'warming up' bar now green, saying it was ready. Megamind picked it up and looked at it for a second before looking at Billy again. Billy held up his hands as if in surrender, so Megamind pointed the gun at him once again.

"Hey, Billy," Nikki's excited voice said as she dashed into the room. "We found a place and...Megamind?" She looked at her blue ex-boyfriend and said, "What are _you_ doing here?" She then saw the gun, pointed at Billy's chest, his hands still up in surrender. Her eyes got wide and she threw herself at Billy, hugging him.

"Nikki, move," Megamind said, exasperated. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"And you're no gonna hurt Billy either!" She turned around to face Megamind, still standing in front of Billy. "You might be upset at the fact that I broke up with you and started dating him, but that doesn't mean you gotta go and kill him!"

"Nikki, you're delusional," Megamind said softly. "I don't know what he did, but whatever it is, I'll fix it, okay?"

"Billy didn't do anything to me!" Nikki declared. "Why would you think he did something?"

"You left Metrocity!"

"We left _because_ of you!" Nikki exclaimed. "You said you were gonna kill Billy, so we left. I..." Nikki took Billy's hand. "I couldn't bare to be without him, so we came too." Megamind looked at their interlocked hands and a funny expression came onto his face. The gun fell to the floor with a clatter and Megamind said in a soft voice, "Okay...I believe you..." Nikki sighed at his hurt expression and gave him a hug.

"Sorry, Megs," she said gently. She kissed his cheek and said, "It was good being with you."

"Yeah," he agreed, sighing. "It was..." He hugged her once more before looking at Billy and saying, "Be nice to her." Without another word, he left, closing the door softly behind him. Nikki turned to Billy, who was staring at her. She practically ran at him, attacking him with the force of her kiss. Although surprised, he returned the kiss with just as much passion and said the words he had been keeping in when they broke apart.

"I love you, Nikki," he said breathlessly. "I think I always have, and I _know_ I always will." Nikki looked at him, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"I love you too, Billy," she said honestly. He smiled at her, and she returned the smile before they kissed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Didja like it? Next chappie is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it! <strong>


	4. Epilogue

**WARNING: Rated PG13. And for good reason. ;) I also need help with something...should I write a small series of Nikki/Billy stuff? Part of me wants to REALLY badly, but another part just wants to curl up under a big pile of blankets and go to sleep until 2018. Please R&R!**

_**QOTD: "Do I want you because you're wonderful? Or are you wonderful because I want you?"-**_**Paolo Montalban as Prince Christopher in _Cinderella 1997. _**

* * *

><p>"Is it positive?" Billy Horrible asked his wife as she stepped out of the bathroom. Nikki looked at him with tears in her beautiful blue eyes, telling him it was yet another negative. "Oh, Nikki Bell..." He hugged her and she cried quietly.<p>

"What's wrong with us, Billy?" Nikki asked sadly, sniffling. "Is their something not right about us so it's not possible for me to get pregnant?" Billy gently stroked her hair and softly said, "No, baby, no. There's nothing wrong with us. It's just not the right time. We'll just have to keep trying." He smirked. "Again and again and again..."

Nikki let out one choked laugh and buried her face in his chest. He held her and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be alright, Nik. I don't know how long it will take, but we will have a baby. I swear."

* * *

><p>Billy got home from work at five-thirty, just like every day. Nikki was in the kitchen making dinner. She smiled when he walked in. "Hi, sweetheart," he greeted, kissing her cheek. "Have a good day?" She shrugged and Billy noticed her eyes were red and puffy. <em>She's been crying<em>, he thought, his heart breaking slightly at the thought. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Emma's pregnant..." Nikki sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes before a tear fell. Billy's face softened and he hugged his wife.

"It's okay, Nikki...it's okay..." He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead softly.

"No, it's not," Nikki argued, looking down. "There's something wrong with me. I dunno why...we've tried so many times...it just won't work..."

Billy lightly put his hand on her chin and tipped her face upward so she was looking at him again. "Nickole Lauren Horrible, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You understand me? It's just not the right time. It will work. I promise." Nikki opened her mouth to argue, but Billy put his hand lightly over her mouth and said, "End of discussion."

Nikki looked up at him with misty eyes before hugging him and saying, "I'm sorry, Billy. I-I overreacted...this is all getting to my head..." She sighed. "Maybe we should just stop trying for a little while..."

"Alright," Billy agreed. "C'mon. Let's eat." Nikki nodded and they sat down to eat.

They were both silent for a few moments before Nikki screamed. "What!" Billy asked, surprised and a bit scared by her random shriek.

"I-it's a, it's a, it's a..." She screamed again and pointed to the corner of the room. Billy turned around in his chair and laughed when he saw the reason for her scream.

"Nikki...it's a mouse..." Nikki nodded, a terrified look on her face. "It's a tiny, little mouse..."

"I know! Kill it!" Billy laughed harder and Nikki felt her cheeks turn red. "Oh, shut up!"

Billy put his face in his hands, shaking with laughter, and slipped lower into his chair. Nikki threw the roll on her plate at him. After a little while, Nikki started laughing too. And even though Billy ad just about stopped laughing, Nikki's laughter was contagious, so he started laughing once more.

After a few moments of breathless laughter, they both calmed down. Then they looked into each other's eyes, and they could tell they both wanted the same thing. Billy went around to the other side of the table and took Nikki's hands in his own, pulling her to her feet. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

Nikki returned the kiss, softly and first, but with a growing passion. His hands pulled her hair out of its ponytail and entwined themselves into the curly blond mass. Nikki suddenly pushed him back and giggled, "Can't catch me!" She ran to their room, giggling childishly. Billy ran after her and sat on the bed beside her. She instantly crawled into his lap and he lowered his lips to hers. Nikki turned to face him and sat on her knees so it was easier to return the kiss. She shoved him down onto the bed, their lips still fighting for dominance.

* * *

><p>Billy woke up the next morning to find Nikki fast asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled, despite the fact she snored. Smiling lovingly at her, he held her closer, patiently waiting for her to wake up.<p>

After a moment, Nikki woke up, yawning softly. She felt Billy's warm embrace and looked up to see him smiling down at her. "Good morning, sunshine," he said, a tad bit of sarcasm in his voice. She blushed slightly and said, "Good morning." She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek.

"Nikki," Billy said, smiling a little more. "Can I tell you something?" Nikki returned the smile and said, "Sure." Billy smiled even more.

"I love you very, very much."

"I love you too, Billy." He gently kissed the top of her head and said, "I know for a fact that I'd never be able to live without you."

Nikki blushed slightly again and said, "I couldn't live without you either. Nor would I ever want to." She let out a content sigh and cuddled up to his chest. "Can we just lay here forever?" Billy smiled slightly.

"I wish we could...but we both know we can't. We can lay here a little bit longer though." Then he smiled. "I love you, Nikki."

"I love you too, Billy," she replied, smiling at him. He leaned down and kissed her gently, loving her more and more every minute

* * *

><p>Billy paced impatiently outside the bathroom door, checking his watch every now and then. "Come on, Nikki!" he yelled, banging on the door. "You're beautiful as it is. You don't gotta do much to get ready." Billy's boss was having an office party, and they had to go. Nikki had been in there for thirteen minutes now...oh, make that fourteen.<p>

"One second," Nikki called back, her voice weak. Billy sighed impatiently and the door opened. Nikki appeared, wearing baggy sweat pants, a shirt that used to belong to him, and fuzzy pink slippers. Billy blinked.

"Sweetheart, you're gorgeous, but I don't think Mr. Franklin would appreciate it if you showed up in your pj's." Nikki looked at her husband for a second before he noticed a small stick in her hand, which was dangling weakly at her side. His eyes widened. "Nikki...i-is that a...a pee-stick?" Nikki nodded. "A-and it's...?"

"Well," Nikki said, her face impassive. "Let me answer that with a question: what's a positive times a positive?"

"A negative," Billy replied. Nikki made a funny face.

"You're kidding...no wonder I always failed math..." She shrugged. "Okay, then what's a positive _plus_ a positive?"d

"A positive," Billy replied. Nikki smiled and said, "There's your answer." Billy's eyes widened as a smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Really?" Nikki nodded and her smile widened. "Oh my God...this is amazing!" He ran to his wife and kissed her. "I'm gonna be a father...oh my God, I'm gonna be a father..."

"No matter how many times you say it, it won't sound any less surprising," Nikki said, smiling. "Trust me. Why do you think I spent so long in the bathroom?" They looked at each other and both started laughing. Billy pulled Nikki into another kiss, loving her more then ever at that precise moment.

* * *

><p>Nikki laid a hand on her bulging stomach, feeling little mini-BillyNikki kicking. They had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out its gender. He/she was due any day now.

"Billy?" Nikki yelled over her shoulder. "Do we have any pickles?"

"You hate pickles, Nik," he reminded her from the living room.

"That's not an answer to my question, now is it?" She heard Billy sigh.

"No, Nikki, we don't have any pickles."

"Thank you," she sang. She sighed and looked at her stomach. A sudden burst of pain shot through her. "Ouch!"

"What?" Billy asked, coming into the room, his face worried.

"My stomach just _really_ hurt for a second..." she mumbled back. Another shot of pain and her pants felt suddenly wet. Her eyes widened. "Uh...Billy?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his face concerned.

"I-I think I'm in labor..." His eyes widened.

"Define 'labor." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Labor' as in about to give birth."

"Define 'birth'," Billy said.

"'Birth' as in having a baby."

"Define 'baby'."

"Billy!" Nikki yelled, another shot of pain going through her body. Her eyes were shut tight from the pain and Billy hastily said, "Sorry. Okay...let's get you to the hospital..."

Nikki nodded and allowed herself to be steered out to the car. "It's okay, baby, its okay. The hospital's just down the road. We'll be there in just a little," Billy assured her as she got in the car, breathing heavily. She nodded shakily as he got into the drivers seat.

The ride to the hospital was short, but it felt like hours to Nikki. She was close to tears by the time they arrived. Billy walked her to the door, saying quiet words of comfort.

"Hello," he said to the lady behind the counter, urgency in his voice. "I'm Billy Horrible and this is my wife, Nikki. She's—"

"In labor?" the lady asked knowingly. "Figured. Okay, I'll need you to fill this out for me and…"

Nikki stopped listening and focused on not blacking out. Tons of bad thoughts came flooding to her. The worst of them was: _My mother died during childbirth…_

"Nikki," Billy's soft voice said, pulling her from her thoughts. "Come on, Nikki. They're gonna take care of you."

"I-I can't do this…" Billy didn't hear Nikki due to how quietly she was speaking. Instead, she was taken away from him, hearing a last-minute, "I love you," before she was taken into another room.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Horrible?" Billy stopped pacing and looked at the nurse that was talking to him.<p>

"Yes?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "Is Nikki alright? Is our baby okay?"

"Yes, and yes," the nurse smiled. "Would you like to see your wife?" Billy nodded immediately. The woman led him to a green room, where Nikki was lying on the bed.

"Hey, sweetheart," Billy said softly, going to the bed and kissing her forehead. "You okay?"

Nikki nodded shakily. "Yeah, I'm okay…" She smiled weakly. "So is our baby girl. She's beautiful." _Daughter…_ Billy thought. _We have a daughter…_

"Would you like to see her?" the nurse asked Billy. Billy nodded and looked back at Nikki.

"I'll be back," he promised. Nikki smiled and said, "I know." He leaned down and quickly kissed her.

The nurse led him to a window where there were tons of little pink-faced babies.

"There she is," the nurse said softly, pointing at one. "Little miss Hazel Stephanie Horrible."

Billy pressed his hands to the glass and looked at his little girl. Hazel…she was perfect. _Just like her mother_, Billy thought, thinking of his wife.

"She's beautiful," said a voice from behind him. Billy turned around quickly and was met by the sight of Megamind, Nikki's ex-boyfriend. Billy smiled weakly.

"H-hey, Megamind…haven't seen you since the wedding…" He smirked a bit. "You know…Nikki and my wedding…the one we had…together…" The smirk grew. "Conjoining us for life…"

Megamind scowled and said, "You're married to her and I'm not. I get it. Yay for you." He looked at Hazel again. "She's adorable…what's her name?"

"Hazel Stephanie Horrible," Billy replied proudly. He smirked again. "_My_ little girl…the one Nikki and _I_ made…together…at _our_ house…in _our_ bed...the one _we_ sleep in..._together..._"

"I get it!" the alien snapped. He looked at the baby again. "She sure is something…"

"Yeah," Billy agreed softly, looking at his baby girl. _No, _he thought. _Not my little girl...our little girl...she's ours. _He looked over at Megamind. "No hard feelings?"

"For what?"

"For taking Nikki from you," Billy replied. He stuck out his hand. Megamind stared at him for a moment before shaking his hand and saying, "Whatever gets you through the night."

Billy rolled his eyes and looked back at Hazel. The small angel's eyes opened, revealing the perfect shade of blue-gray...the same shade as her mother's.

* * *

><p><em>A year later...<em>

"Billy!" Nikki yelled over her baby's screaming. "Get the phone!" She turned back to the screaming baby girl. "Hazel, it's okay..."

"Hello?" Billy said into the phone. He groaned when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hi...Billy," Megamind's voice said. "Let me talk to Nikki."

"I don't appreciate being told what to do," Billy shot back.

"Be nice, Billy!" Nikki yelled. He smiled at his wife, receiving one in return. "Here," she said, handing Billy their daughter. "Gimme the phone."

"Okay," he replied, handing her he phone. Then, he said in a loud voice, so the phone could hear him, "I love you, Nikki."

"I love you too, Billy," she said back. Billy cupped his hand around his ear and said, "What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you."

"William!" Nikki laughed. He smiled at her before she said into the phone, "Hey."

"Hi," Megamind said, obviously annoyed. "I was wondering when you guys were gonna come visit?"

"Uh...hang on." She looked at Billy, who had somehow calmed Hazel down already. "Billy? When are we gonna go see Megs and Minion again?"

"Um...how does December sound?" Nikki was about to say this to the phone, but then Billy added, "Of 2057." Nikki laughed.

"December sound alright?" she asked Megamind.

"Sounds good," he replied. They said their goodbyes before Nikki hung up and found her small daughter fast asleep in her husbands arms.

"You are so good with kids," Nikki complimented.

"Yeah...I love them," he replied, smiling fondly down at Hazel.

"How much?" Nikki asked, sitting beside him. He shrugged. "Enough to have another in about nine months?" Billy looked at her.

"Nikki...are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Perhaps," she sang. "What do you think I'm saying?"

"Well...what do you think I think you're saying?" he asked. Nikki giggled.

"If it has anything to do with leprechauns giving Harry Potter chicken pox, you're very wrong." They both laughed and Billy took her face in his hands.

"I love you so much, baby." They both smiled and leaned forward simultaneously. Their lips met, and, even though they had been married for over a year, Nikki's heart still pounded like it did the first time she looked into his eyes.


End file.
